


Convincing

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Neal wishes he was just a little <i>less</i> convincing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daria234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daria234).



> Warnings: very mild consent issues, implied bondage
> 
> Written for this prompt: 
> 
> Peter/Neal/El, he loves them so much and is such a good con artist that he pretends to like everything they like in bed

El’s smile is infectious, her excitement easy to match, as she swings the gleaming silver cuffs on her index finger.  
  
“Up for some fun?” she suggests, crossing the room. “Peter’s in the shower. He said give him fifteen minutes.” She wraps her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes to kiss him.  
  
Neal returns the kiss, and the cuffs in her hand fall lightly against his back; he can’t feel their chill through the fabric of his shirt – but he shivers anyway.  
  
El pulls back with a frown, studying him. “Everything okay?” she asks, warm and concerned.  
  
Neal dons his best teasing smile. “Just fine,” he assures her with a wink. “Even better once we get upstairs, _Officer_ Burke.”  
  
El’s head tilts slightly as she considers him with her deep, intelligent eyes, and for a moment Neal thinks he’s been found out. He isn’t sure whether he’s relieved or devastated when her features relax into acceptance.  
  
“Well, come on, then, Mr. Caffrey,” she orders lightly, tugging at his tie, turning toward the stairs. “You’re under arrest!”  
  
Neal’s heart sinks as he follows, wishing fervently for a moment that he could manage to be just a little _less_ convincing.


End file.
